Sick and Broken
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Lena and Kara are both so busy that they spend a whole week apart. However, during that week, Lena manages to get really sick and hurt. But, being Lena Luthor, she doesn't want to tell anyone what's going on. It will take some gentle proding from Alex, love from Kara, and care from Maggie to help her admit what's really going on.


**So, I know I said it might be a while before I got another story up, but then RainbowCupcakes2018 sent me an amazing set of prompts that I just couldn't pass up. I kinda rolled all the prompts into one idea and got this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had started off as just a little cold, or at least that's what Lena though. Jess was out of town for a family reunion for the week, and Kara was really busy both with writing for CatCo and with the DEO, meaning she only had time for a brief phone call every morning and in the evening.

Lena too was also slammed with research, trying to get L-Corp's newest product ready for launch in three months. It was the final week of the big push before she sent it off to be tested.

While it wasn't ideal, both Lena and Kara knew it was only temporary. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and they were sure it wouldn't be the last. Lena found herself working late, sleeping in her office every night.

On Tuesday, only the second day of what she knew was going to be a long week, she woke up with a headache and her throat was a little scratchy.

However, she just pushed it off, drowning herself in coffee to try to soothe her throat. It worked a little bit, helping her to focus and keep working. She just kept going, feeling worse and worse as the week went on.

By Friday, Lena was pretty sure she was running a fever and had been for a while. She also could barely swallow. She really just wanted to go home and sleep, but Kara had invited her to game night at her house with Alex and Maggie later that night. She finished up her work, going to get up from her desk to pack her things.

However, when she did this, she tripped, falling and slamming her wrist on the ground. She cried out as pain radiated down her arm. She just sat on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt awful. She let herself sit in her self-pity for a second before getting up. She was dizzy, both from her fever and pain.

However, she grabbed her phone, calling her driver and asking him to bring her to Kara's. Lena collected her things, managing to get her bag on her shoulder without using her wrist which was still throbbing. She took the elevator down and met her driver.

"I haven't seen you all week, Miss Luthor," her driver said as he opened her door.

"I had to finish the last push for the release that's coming up," Lena said, voice raspy and weak.

"Are you alright Miss Luthor?" he asked, seeing her wince as she got in the car.

"I'll be fine Stan," Lena said, cradling her wrist to her body, noticing it was now starting to swell.

Stan closed the door, driving Lena over to Kara's houses. Lena almost fell asleep in the back seat, waking up fully when she felt the car come to a stop.

"Have a nice night Miss Luthor," Stan said, opening the door.

"Thanks," she whispered, "I'll probably stay here all weekend, and Kara will take me home if I don't. Take the weekend off."

"Thank you," Stan said as Lena headed into the building.

The woman at the desk recognized Lena and let her up to Kara's apartment. Lena took the elevator up, stumbling a little as she headed to Kara's door. Lena knocked lightly, not wanting to make her head hurt worse. She knew Kara could hear her.

"Lena," Kara said, throwing open the door, "I missed you."

She leaned in for a kiss, pulling Lena close. Lena tried to hold in a wince as her wrist was jostled.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Kara asked, feeling Lena tense.

"I'm fine," Lena said, smiling at her a little.

Kara took Lena's bag as they walked inside.

"Hey Lena," Alex said, going to hug her sister's girlfriend as she came out of the kitchen, "Long time no see."

Lena smiled at Alex, enjoying having a real family.

"Go get on some pajamas and come hang out," Maggie said from her place in the living room, "It's game night. We've got pizza."

"Alright," Lena said, hoping no one would notice how awful her voice sounded.

Lena headed into Kara's bedroom, going to the dresser and pulling out a pair of her sweat pants. She managed to get them on one handed before grabbing one of Kara's sweatshirts. It was the middle of summer, but Lena was absolutely freezing. She pulled on the sweatshirt, tears stinging her eyes as she moved her wrist.

"You alright?" Kara asked, coming into the bedroom.

"Just sleepy," Lena said as Kara closed the gap between them.

She took Lena's hand, guiding her to the living room. The two of them sat down on the couch, Lena carefully holding her wrist against her chest.

"Want some pizza?" Kara asked Lena, piling her own plate full of one of her favorite foods.

"I'm not that hungry," Lena said, leaning her head back against the couch.

"You need to eat," Kara said, knowing Lena often forgot to when they weren't together, "Come on, just one piece."

Lena nodded, taking the pizza from Kara. She took a bite, wincing as it went down her throat.

"Lena," Alex said, carefully watching the younger woman, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lena said, shaking her head, realizing that was a bad idea as it made her head spin.

Kara set down her plate, looking at Lena.

"You look beat," Kara said, pulling Lena close to her.

"I'm ok," Lena said, struggling a little bit against her girlfriend, crying out when she bumped her wrist on her girlfriend's arm.

"Lena," Kara said, concern filling her face, "What happened?"

Lena got up from the couch, going into the bedroom as tears filled her eyes. Kara looked so broken, thinking she had hurt her girlfriend.

"I got her," Alex said, getting up.

"No," Kara said, getting up, "She's my girlfriend."

"I know Kar," Alex said, going to her little sister, "Let me go talk to her for a minute. You always say how much we are alike so let me try to talk to her."

"Alright," Kara said, sitting down on the couch as Maggie got up to sit with the younger woman.

Alex went into the bedroom, finding Lena curled up on the bed.

"Lena," Alex said, sitting down next to the CEO and rubbing her back, "What's going on?"

Lena just stayed curled up, not moving.

"I know something's going on," Alex said, "And I know you don't want to tell any of us, but we want to help you."

Lena rolled over, looking at Alex with tears running down her eyes. It was then Alex really got a look at her face, seeing how flushed her cheeks were in contrast to the paleness that covered the rest of her face. Alex reached out and put her hand on Lena's forehead, understanding at least some of what was going on.

"You are burning up," Alex said softly, "I bet you feel pretty terrible. Is anything else bothering you?"

"My throat has been hurting for the past three days," Lena finally admitted.

"Can you sit up for me?" Alex asked, brushing a piece of hair from Lena's sweaty hairline.

Lena tried, but forgot about her wrist, putting pressure on it before yelling out again.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at the younger woman with confusion.

"My wrist," Lena cried, holding her wrist.

"Alright," Alex said, helping Lena lay completely back down, "Hang tight. I'm gonna go get Kara before I keep going."

Lena nodded, tears still running down her cheeks. Before Alex even moved, Kara came running in followed by Maggie.

"Lee," Kara said, going to her girlfriend, "Come here."

Kara went to the bed, pulling Lena into her arms carefully. Lena snuggled into Kara's body, finally allowing herself to accept the comfort Kara had been trying to offer all night.

"Alright," Alex said, "Kara, can you help Lena sit up? Maggie, can you go grab a flashlight?"

"Sure," Maggie said, leaving the bedroom as Kara helped Lena sit up.

"What happened to your wrist?" Alex asked, seeing how tightly Lena was holding her wrist.

"I tripped in my office earlier today," Lena said, sniffling a little bit, "I landed on it, and it has been hurting since."

"Can I see it?" Alex asked as Lena pulled her sleeve up, "Woah, it's pretty swollen."

Lena nodded, already knowing this.

"Kar?" Alex said, knowing her sister's x-ray vision was helpful in situations like this.

"Already on it," Kara said, gently taking Lena's arm in her hand, looking it over.

After a few minutes, Maggie had come back with a light as Kara finished.

"It's broken," Kara said, letting Lena put her arm back against her chest, "It looks like a clean break, but it's broken for sure."

"Alright," Alex said, knowing that she was going to need to x-ray the arm for herself in order to know the best way to cast it, "Can I see your throat?"

Lena nodded, opening her mouth. Alex looked inside, sighing as she saw the telling white spots coating Lena's angry, red throat.

"That looks like strep," Alex said, turning off the light, "I want to take you to the DEO and confirm it."

"No," Lena said, looking up at Kara with sad eyes.

"Can't you do it here?" Kara asked, looking at her sister.

"I need supplies," Alex said, "I can't do an x-ray or strep test without the correct equipment."

"I could fly to the DEO and get what you need," Kara said, "I could even take you with me so I get everything."

"Alright," Alex said, "I guess we have that new small portable x-ray that we could bring back. And I can culture a strep test here."

"Perfect," Kara said, "I've gotta go Lee."

"No," Lena said, tears welling up in her eyes as Kara tried to get up.

"If you don't want to go to the DEO, I have to go for a little bit," Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead.

"I'll be here with you," Maggie said, "I'll even cuddle in bed with you if you want."

Lena nodded as she let Kara up before Maggie climbed into bed next to her.

"Thank you," Kara said to Maggie, watching Lena curl up with the older woman.

"You know I would do anything for you guys," Maggie said, rubbing Lena's back, "Now go you two so you can come back here and get her feeling better."

Kara quickly changed before grabbing Alex and leaving.

Lena was shivering a little bit as she curled into Maggie's body. Maggie grabbed a blanket without jostling Lena too much, wrapping it around the younger woman.

"Thanks Maggie," Lena said, smiling at the cop a little.

"Of course," Maggie said, putting a hand on Maggie's forehead, "You are burning up girl."

"I know," Lena said, closing her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I've had a fever since Tuesday."

"Lena," Maggie said, eyes wide, "It's Friday. Why didn't you call Alex or Kara or even me?"

"I had a lot of work to do," Lena said, wincing as she swallowed, "If I didn't get the product finished this week, it wouldn't have come out on time."

Maggie sighed, pulling Lena a little tighter. She truly saw so much of her girlfriend in Lena.

Alex had caught the flu earlier this year and had gone to work until she literally passed out at her desk, ending up in the DEO med wing for a few hours, getting a fever reducer and fluids because her fever was up over 104. Maggie had ended up taking away her phone and locking her in the house until her fever dropped back down which took a long time because Alex ended up with pneumonia because she didn't rest. Maggie hated watching people she loved push themselves into the ground. She knew she did it sometimes too, but not like Alex and Lena did.

"My entire body hurts," Lena said out loud to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said, "When Alex and Kara get back, maybe Kara can help you get a bath. That always makes me feel better when I'm running a fever."

Lena nodded, trying to get comfortable. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as they waited for their girlfriends to return. Soon enough, Alex and Kara were back. Lena tried to sit up to get back in Kara's arms.

"Slow down there, Sweetie," Kara said, laughing as she climbed back into bed with Lena, holding the sick girl close.

"Alright," Alex said, snapping on a pair of gloves, "Let's get this strep test done. I grabbed some antibiotics too because I'm pretty sure this is strep, but I want to make sure before treating you."

Lena nodded as Kara helped her sit up. Alex quickly swabbed the back of Lena's throat, happy she didn't make the woman gag like Maggie did when she had to have a strep test last year. Alex got the culture going, really hoping it came back positive so she could start treating Lena.

"Let me get the x-ray now so I can see how to set this arm," Alex said.

Kara held Lena's arm as Alex used a small x-ray machine to get some pictures of Lena's broken arm. Alex then pulled the images up on the computer, nosing as she saw the break.

"Alright," Alex said, "You actually broke both your radius and ulna near your wrist. I'm going to see to cast you from your hand up to about mid-upper arm."

"Can you do it now?" Kara asked, kissing Lena's forehead.

"Not today," Alex said, examining Lena's arm, "It's too swollen. I'm going to wrap it though to help keep it set. In a few days, the swelling will go down, and I'll put on a hard cast."

"Alright," Kara said, nodding.

"Can I take a bath before you do it?" Lena asked, really just wanting something to help her sore body feel better.

"Of course," Kara said, not ready to deny Lena anything she asked for today.

"I'll go run the bath," Maggie said, going into Kara's bathroom.

She turned on the tub, adding some Epsom salts to the water, knowing they often helped when she or Alex were sore after a long day at work.

Kara helped Lena into the bathroom, getting into the bath with her to help her relax. They stayed in the tub for a while, Lena dozing on Kara's chest, relaxing into the water that was helping to lower her fever.

About thirty minutes later, the water was cold, and Lena was starting to shiver. Kara helped her out of the tub, dressing her in a warm pair of pajama pants and one of Kara's own sweatshirts that Lena often wore when she wasn't feeling well. Kara also quickly dressed herself before leading Lena back to bed.

When Lena was comfortable, Kara called for Alex. The older woman came in with a bag of supplies. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Kara helped Lena get situated so Alex could work on her left arm.

Alex went to grab some of the gauze she needed to wrap Lena's arm. She quickly wrapped the arm in gauze from Lena's finger tips up to the middle of her upper arm before covering the gauze in an ace bandage, securing the arm. Lena had silent tears running down her face the entire time, Kara whispering reassurances in her ear, kissing her burning forehead and stroking her hair.

"Done," Alex said, finishing the wrap. "Thanks Alex," Lena said, wiping her eyes with her good arm.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much," Alex said, offering Lena an apologetic smile.

Lena just shrugged, laying back against Kara with her arm resting on her chest.

"You did great Sweetheart," Kara said, kissing gently, "Just relax."

"So while you were in the shower, I checked the strep test, and it is very positive," Alex said, going to the test and looking at it, "I figured it would be, and I want to get you started on some antibiotics to help you feel better."

Maggie came into the bedroom with a bottle of Gatorade, a glass of water, and a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks Maggie," Lena said, laughing a little bit, "I don't think I'm that thirsty though."

"I just wanted you to have options," Maggie said, smiling as she set the drinks down, "And I don't want Kara to have to get up to get you anything."

"You're the best, Maggie," Kara said, smiling.

"Alright," Alex said, grabbing a few medicine bottles she had, "I have an antibiotic for you and a little bit of a narcotic to help with the pain in your arm and an anti-inflammatory to get that swelling down in the arm."

"I don't need a narcotic," Lena said, shaking her head.

"It will help you sleep," Alex said, "And I know you're in a lot of pain. I've had my fair share of breaks. I know."

"Do you take narcotics for yours?" Lena asked, wincing as she swallowed again.

"I have," Alex said, "If I don't have work, I do."

"Please just take it," Kara said, getting Lena to look at her, "For me? I hate seeing you in pain. Just take it tonight so you can sleep. I can tell you haven't slept well all week."

"Alright," Lena said, "But can I get ready for bed first? I want to brush my teeth and wash my face."

"Of course," Kara said, moving to get up and help Lena.

Kara helped Lena get ready for bed before bringing her back to bed.

"Alright," Alex said as she and Maggie came into the bedroom with their shoes on, "We are going to go. Your meds are here. You need to eat something before you take the narcotic so Maggie made you some soup while you were in the bath. Eat as much as you can. I can come back tomorrow if you need anything."

"Thanks Alex," Lena said as the DEO agent came and gave her a hug.

"See you later," Maggie said, also offering a hug, rubbing Lena's back for a second before letting her go.

Kara hugged both the older women before they left. Kara then helped Lena into bed, giving her the yogurt to eat. Lena managed to get most of it down before Kara gave her all her medicine. Lena choked them down before curling up in bed.

Kara help her close, kissing her as she snuggled down to sleep. The blonde stroked her hair, gently singing Lena off to sleep.

Lena fell asleep, feeling physically miserable, but emotionally, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope you enjoyed this story! As always, prompts are welcome! I love writing these stories!**


End file.
